


Nightmares - Gabriel x Reader

by Moonflower31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: You couldn't sleep for the life of you. You tossed and you turned, you moaned and you groaned, but you couldn't get to sleep. The previous hunt had messed you up. It just didn't sit right with you. Not to mention Gabriel had disappeared soon after they had finished the hunt.Your boyfriend decided to disappear at the tailend of a hunt. Nightmares ensue.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Nightmares - Gabriel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a fair warning! I have not seen season 13, this is my own interpretation of what Loki might have done to Gabriel. Also, if you don't understand what's going on, its part of Norse Mythology. It's part of Loki's myths.

You couldn't sleep for the life of you. You tossed and you turned, you moaned and you groaned, but you couldn't get to sleep. The previous hunt had messed you up. The creature had decided that killing small children was it's favorite pass time. It was a shifter. It shifted into the children's parents before they would go and kill the poor kid. It just didn't sit right with you. Not to mention Gabriel had disappeared soon after they had finished the hunt, not leaving you any sort of explanation or mental note that he often sent you. That was the perk of having a pervy, mind reading archangel as a boyfriend. 

To top it all off, your head was pounding, and you couldn't find relief in any of the painkillers or the semi-cold pillow you tried to cool your head off with. 

You had curled up in your bed with Gabriel's red shirt on your frame, trying to focus on something other than your pounding skull and your sudden inability to sleep. 

You climbed out of bed and yawned, stretching your limbs as you wandered to the nearest bathroom. Maybe a hot shower would help. 

You climbed out of Gabriel's shirt for a moment and then began running the water, deciding last minute to turn the shower into a hot bath. 

You couldn't help but worry about the archangel. He never usually played pranks on you. And when he did, it was never about making you think he had gotten hurt. Which at the current moment, wasn't far off from where your head was at. 

You shook your head and stepped into the bathtub, sinking down into the water and closing your eyes. No sounds. No distractions. Just you, alone with your thoughts. How dangerous.

For being a hunter, the last hunt messed you up more than it should have. But who could blame you? Demons had possessed your parents and had tried to kill you, so the hunt had struck a nerve within you. Gabriel was the only one who knew about your past. Other than the Winchesters, obviously. They were the ones who exorcise your possessed parents, and offered you to come on the road with them when they ended up not surviving the exorcism. It had been the best decision of your life. 

Gabriel met you soon after, being in hiding, of course. He was the janitor at Crawford Hall, and you had instantly felt something off about him. That he couldn't just be a trickster. Sam and Dean hadn't listened to you. Turns out, you had been right. 

Gabriel had taken a liking to you from the very beginning. He liked flirting with you, making you blush, annoying the Winchesters with how obnoxious it often got. 

At first, you didn't know how to react, and got flustered really easily. But over time, whenever the trickster and archangel was around, you grew to expect it. And a crush began forming around the flirting and the banter that began between you two. 

A smile formed on your lips as you recalled how you had met the archangel, and how he had attached himself to you and your life ever since. Even when you took a small road trip away from the brothers when you had found out you still had family, Gabriel had managed to tag along. 

The warm water gently moved over your bare body, slowly lulling you to a long awaited sleep. 

When you opened your eyes inside your dream, everything was dark. The trees, the sky, even the sun. It was like someone had turned the contrast up on the world. 

You wandered around the dreamscape, seeing nothing lifelike. The trees were barren, and the grass was pale. A harsh wind bustled by your ear and sent a roaring sound pounding through your head. Then the sound started to turn from incoherent roaring to... speech. 

It sounded like someone crying for help. Someone familiar. But you couldn't figure out who. 

So what do you do? You turn around, and walk towards the voice, despite the roaring wind that still persisted and hollered as it passed you. 

As you grow nearer, the voice grows louder, and you can almost tell who it is. Its on the tip of your tongue, you could feel it. And then it hits you. Its Gabriel. 

You take a few more steps forward before the scene in front of you changes, and you can suddenly see Gabriel. 

Gabriel is being held up against a tall rock, being held there by ropes that were... of unidentifiable origins. His arms and legs were bound, and a snake was hoisted above him, venom dripping from it's fangs down towards his face. 

Gabriel let out cries of pain as someone stands in front of him, staring him down. You couldn't hear what they were saying, but you knew by Gabriel's reaction, it wasn't good. 

You immediately called out Gabriel's name, but he couldn't hear you. You raced forward and tried to rip the ropes off, but they wouldn't budge. 

You cried out in frustration, striking the rock in anger. You rushed to Gabriel's side, and found a bowl on the ground. It was then that you were able to see and hear the other figure, making you freeze when you saw him. 

"So you want to be me? Huh? Wanna be in hiding? Well then you gotta take all the perks along with it. You look the part. Now you get all the punishments too." The man sneered, smirking as he stared at Gabriel. 

The man looked exactly like Gabriel. All the way to the eyes and the hair. Yet he wore something more Scandinavian than what Gabriel wore. And his pupils were much more slender. It all suddenly hit you. This was Loki. The actual god of mischief that Gabriel had impersonated for his 'Witness Protection'. 

Had this actually happened? Had Gabriel dealt with Loki's infamous punishment for killing Baldur? 

Your heart ached at the possibility. You looked back up at Gabriel, watching as the venom dripped down and burned his eyes, making him cry out in pain. You immediately picked up the bowl and climbed up to the top of the rock, holding the bowl over Gabriel's face, catching the falling venom, even for a second. 

"I hope you enjoy all the perks, Feathers. You deserve 'em." Loki sneered, and then looked up. "Huh, maybe you are meant to copy me. You even got yourself a whore to collect the venom for you." Loki jabbed, winking at you. You almost lost your balance, seeing Gabriel below you finally staring up at you with a sad look in his now dull and reforming eyes. 

You tried to speak, but nothing came out. Loki stepped forward and gripped your chin, making you squirm. Gabriel let out a growl from below you, making Loki smirk. He said nothing, and merely pressed a meaningless kiss to your lips, and forced your lips against his. It felt wrong. It was nothing like how Gabriel kissed you, despite his lips being the same as Gabriel's. It was lacking in love completely. 

Then, suddenly, the bowl in which you had been collecting the venom in, was forcefully tipped over, covering Gabriel in the venom, making you cry out his name, praying over and over that he was okay. Gabriel had immediately let out a loud cry of agony, his limbs and body tensing in pain. Loki laughed maniacally at your terror, and suddenly all of your senses shifted, and you quickly sat up in the bath, having finally woken up from your terrible nightmare.

You skook terribly as you climbed out of the bathtub, draining the now lukewarm water. You wrapped a towel around you and grabbed Gabriel's shirt, carrying it off to your room. 

You immediately dropped the towel once your door was closed, and pulled Gabriel's shirt over your head, wrapping your arms around yourself as you whispered a silent prayer to the archangel, just wishing for him to respond. For you to know he was okay and not with some evil, demonic demigod. 

Soon a flutter of wings entered your peripheral of audio, and you immediately turned around and hugged the now present archangel. 

"Woah! Sugar, I didn't expect a hug from you, especially this early in the morning." He joked, his arms wrapping around you. 

You sniffled and pressed your face in the crook of his neck, fighting off the incoming tears. 

Gabriel frowned, and began ro rub your back. "Hey... what happened Sugarplum?" He asks, wanting desperately to find out what made you cry, and smite it out of existence. 

You sniffled again, and tightened a grip onto his shirt and jacket, not letting go of him. "I...I had a nightmare about you. I had to make sure you were okay..." you admitted through your quivering voice. 

Gabriel sighed, squeezing you tighter against him. He kissed the top of your head, and just held you. He lifted you into his arms and carried you to bed, laying you down on the mattress before he climbed in beside you. 

"Sugar...whatever it was, its not real. I promise. Im right here, aren't I?" Gabriel asked. You nodded, looking up at your boyfriend, staring into his whiskey colored eyes. He smiled in response. "Then you have no reason to fret. Cause Doctor Sexy is here to make it all better." He teases, booping your nose. 

You let out a soft giggle, scrunching up your nose at the contact. Gabriel smiled at you, and looked you up and down, raising an eyebrow as he saw his shirt on you. 

"Is that... my shirt?" He asks, laughing a bit at the tail end. You blushed a bit and wrapped your arms around yourself, pouting a bit. 

"So what if it is?" You protested. Gabriel let out another laugh at that. His arms tightened around you, kissing your forehead again. 

"All the more proof that you're mine." He says, smirking slyly as he held you close. You leaned your head against his chest, humming softly as you heard the soft thumping of his vessel's heart. 

"I promise... I'll always be here Sugar. Even when I'm not." He assures, pressing his hand against the side of your head to encourage you to lay against him. 

You smiled softly to yourself, and then closed your eyes again. This time, you knew the nightmares would come, but you'd have your archangel there to chase them away.


End file.
